Nada malo pasa
by luzz.munnoz
Summary: nada malo pasa si aceptamos nuestros sentimientos. Akane esta deprimida por que ranma se alejo de ella. Ranma se alejo de akane por que piensa que solo lo ve como un amigo, akane escribe una nota confesando su amor por el y esta llega a las manos de ranma ¿Que hara ranma? ¿Le confesara su amor a akane? (oneshot)


Hey que tal chicas/os! espero que les guste este nuevo fic, espero sus comentarios!

Los personajes no me pertenecen, pertenecen a rumiko takahashi.

-Los personajes hablan.-

(los personajes piensan)

:notas del autor:

NO PASA NADA SI ACEPTAMOS NUESTROS SENTIMIENTOS.

Akane se sentía muy triste , ranma últimamente se había alejado de ella ya no platicaban mas, al salir de la escuela el se dirigía al cafe del gato o con ukyo a comer okonomiyakis. Akane había caído en depresión pero para no preocupar a nadie de su familia fingía estar cansada. Ranma por su parte creía que akane no lo amaba solo lo veía como un amigo y por lo tanto se alejo de su prometida. Solamente cruzaban la palabras necesarias ya no había mas charlas en el dojo, en el tejado, al volver de casa etc. Una amiga le comento a akane que cuando ella se sentía triste, en una hoja de papel escribía su problema y después lo quemaba. A akane le parecio buena idea, tal vez así podría olvidar su amor no correspondido. Akane pensaba y pensaba que escribir en la hoja pero no lo podía lograr. Por su mente pasaron aquellos momentos divertidos y románticos que había tenido con ranma y comenzó a escribir sin darse cuenta de lo que escribía, solo se dejo llevar por sus sentimientos. Cuando llego a casa no se percato que la nota que escribió se salio de su bolsillo

-Voy a descansar kasumi.- Akane subió a su habitación

-Si akane, yo te aviso cuando la cena este lista.- Respondió kasumi. de repente kasumi sintió unas tremendas ganas de mirar hacia abajo era como si algo o alguien la tomara de la cabeza y la obligara a mirar hacia abajo. Pudo observar una pequeña hoja que estaba doblada, la recojio y comenzó a leerla, de pronto sus ojos se iluminaron como si fueran dos enormes soles, cuando logro reaccionar de ese pequeño trance de felicidad guardo la nota en uno de sus bolsillos de su mandil.

-Ya estoy en casa.- Dijo ranma con un tono de voz triste y aburrido

-Ranma que bueno que llegaste, ¿Puedo hablar contigo un momento?.-

-Claro kasumi.- Losdos se sentaron al pie de la pequeña mesita del comedor

-¿Que ocurre kasumi?.- Pregunto ranma preocupado

-Ranma quiero que seas sincero conmigo.-

-Respecto a que kasumi.-

-¿Que sientes por akane ranma?.- Ranma inmediatamente se puso rojo y agacho la mirada

-Y para que quieres saber...-

-Lo sabia.- Dijo kasumi con una hermosa sonrisa

-¿Que cosa kasumi?.- Pregunto ranma que aun estaba rojo

-Quieres a akane pero te da miedo expresar lo que sientes, toma cuando creas que es el momento indicado lee esta nota.- kasumi saco la pequeña nota y se la entrego a ranma. El estaba siendo devorado por la curiosidad pero recordando las palabras de kasumi prefirió esperar el momento indicado. Todos habían terminado de cenar y ya estaban en sus habitaciones, ranma no podía dormir y decidio vagar un poco por la casa. Llego al estanque y vio lo que este reflejaba. Pudo observar como la luz del cuarto de akane se apago. De un brinco subió al tejado y miro por la ventana encontrando a akane acostada en su cama tratando de dormir. Ranma soltó un pequeño suspiro lleno de amor y tristeza

(Si tan solo tu me amaras) Penso ranma y se sento en el tejado. esa noche había una preciosa luna llena, ranma pensó que ese seria un buen momento para leer la nota que kasumi le entrego y sin pensarlo dos veces la saco de su bolsillo para poder leerla

*Quisiera poder alejarme pero no puedo moverme de este lugar tengo miedo de aljarme de ti, paso todo el tiempo pensando en ti y extrañándote cuando no estas cerca. Pienso en todo lo que solíamos hacer pero dime que paso, antes soliamos ser solo tu y yo. Sabes donde me encuentro y aqui siempre te estare esperando, estaré pendiente dia y noche para cuando decidas verme. No dudare en llevar mi corazón al limite, atravesare los siete mares, cruzare el universo y viajare a otras galaxias solo dime donde quieres que nos encontremos y ahi estare. Hare cualquier cosa por tenerte junto a mi por que eres lo mejor de mi. Volare por el cielo yo se que no puedo hacerlo pero lo intentare hasta que muera solo por ti y por mi. Eres mi unico deseo por ti daria mi todo lo que tengo sin esperar algo a cambio y eso solamente por que te amo, te amo mas que a mi vida misma. No entiendo por que me cuesta decirtelo a la cara, supongo que es por miedo a que me rechaces y me recuerdes una vez mas lo fea y poco femenina que soy. Quisiera poder cumplir con tus expectativas pero no puedo, algún día encontraras a una chica que si pueda cumplir tus expectativas y te haga feliz ojala pueda llegar a amarte como yo te amo ranma.

Tendo Akane.*

Ranma esta feliz, extremadamente feliz, finalmente tenia la respuesta que tanto habia anhelado saber pero no se habia atrevido a preguntar por si mismo. Se lleno de valor y toco el vidrio de la ventana de su amada con la esperanza de que akane abriera

-¿Que quieres ranma?.- Pregunto akane adormilada

-Quiero saber si esto es verdad.- Ranma le mostró la nota y akane se puso al rojo vivo

-¡¿De donde la sacaste?!.-

-Solo responde.- Akane tenia miedo ya podia imaginarse a ranma riéndose de ella

-¿Y bien?.- Volvió a preguntar ranma akane estaba muy nerviosa sabia que ranma se burlaria de ella diciendo que nadie se podia resistir al "encanto saotome"

-Akaaneee...- Musito ranma

-¡SII!.- Grito akane por la presión

-¿Entonces... si... me quieres?.- Akane se sentia fastidiada podia imaginarse a ranma molestándola por el resto de su vida...

-Ya te dije que si...-

-Perfecto, no sabes cuanto espere.- Dijo ranma y de pronto akane sintió como unas grandes brazos rodeaban su cintura. Ranma la acerco a el y la elevo haciendo que sus rostros estuvieran a la misma altura y poco a poco sus labios se entrelazaron en un calido beso. Cuando los muchachos se separaron se miraron a los ojos tímidamente

-Akane, yo tambien te quiero...- Akane se mordió el labio inferior y ambos se recostaron en la cama de akane y continuaron besándose hasta quedar dormidos. Ranma fue el primero en despertar y al ver a akane dormida junto a el le dijo al oido

-Mi dulce marimacho...-

-¿¡Que dijiste!?.- Dijo akane y le dio un ligero puñetazo

-Dije que te amo...-

-Yo también ranma.- akane sonrió dulcemente y lo beso en la mejilla.

Espero les hay gustado mi fic! Espero sus reviews :). Esta historia esta basada en la cancion "Meet me halfway" de los black eyed peas se las recomiendo esta mu bonita


End file.
